This invention relates to a retrieval apparatus for operation-management system of golf links and retrieval method.
In recent years, a golf links has been known where a golf player operates for himself a cart for riding (hereinafter referred simply to as cart).
However, in this type of golf links, a player can not grasp the congestion in the course and delay of play until the player comes back to a clubhouse after finish of play when the player once starts from the start tee. Therefore, there is a golf links, for example, where a course guide is stationed every several holes in order to accelerate the play. However, this type of golf links has a problem that excessive personnel costs are required.
Then, as described, for example, in the specifications of Japanese Patent Application No. 9-31855 and Japanese Patent Application No. 10-28504 which were filed by the present Applicant himself, a management system has been kwon in which a transmit-receive means for a cart identification signal such as a cart ID and so forth is installed in the cart and a sensor is placed to a cart route which is a route of the cart, for example, in the vicinity of teeing ground, fairway, green and a cart identification signal which is detected by the sensor is controlled by a control office.
The system described in the above-mentioned specifications controls a standing position of each cart on the basis of the cart identification signal and identification signal of the sensor and controls, for example, time when the cart is detected by means of the sensor and displays them in a display unit, thereby the operation conditions of the carts which are on a course can be grasped. The result of communication between the cart and the sensor is transmitted to the control office via a repeater which is placed at given position in the golf links.
By the way, a manager of a golf links can grasp the operation conditions in the control office by carrying out communication with a cart.
However, in the case where a setting position of a sensor is not proper as a communication position due to problems such as design of the course and so forth or in the case where a setting of communication area of the sensor is not proper for given communication, a problem occurs that the cart receives at a certain position identification informations other than desired ones of the sensor. And, in the case, for example, where the sensor does not operate normally for any causes, for example, decline of a battery, a problem occurs that an identification information can not be obtained correctly at a specific position.
That is to say, the identification informations which are transmitted to the control office under the condition at which such the problems occur are deemed as different information from actual operation conditions.
The aforementioned facts are the same with respect to the repeater. That is to say, in the case where the setting position of the repeater is not proper as communication position and where the setting of communication area is not proper as required communication, problems occur that communication with the control office is hard and cart identification signal and sensor identification signal can not be transmitted regularly to the control office.
However, under the actual conditions using operation, it is not easy for the control office to judge on whether the identification information transmitted from the cart is correct or erroneous. Therefore, the control office performs operation-management on the basis of erroneous identification information, which affects adversely grasp of conditions of play in the golf links in its entirety. And, smooth play of a golf player who starts play on the basis of the erroneous operation-management information is hindered.
Then, it could be thought to measure the communication areas of the sensor and the repeater individually, which, however, requires an operational member for operating the cart at the time of measurement and a member for measuring and causes increases in measuring time and personnel costs.